Star Wars: The Force Rising
by GritzandShrimp
Summary: A new Empire has risen from the ashes and soon controls the galaxy! An alliance of rebels manages to steal the plans to their superweapon! Can a new jedi named Kelton Skywalker destroy it and bring the empire down? Find out in Star wars: The force rising!
1. Prologue

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title.  
War drums echo through the heavens as a rollup slowly crawls  
into infinity.

It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships,  
striking from a hidden base, have won their first  
victory against the evil Galactic Empire.

During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal  
secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the  
Death Star, an armored space station with enough  
power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess  
Puffie of the free world of Balderdash races home aboard her starship, custodian of  
the stolen plans that can save her people and  
restore freedom to the galaxy...


	2. The Beginning

The awesome yellow planet of Tatooine emerges from a total  
eclipse, her two moons glowing against the darkness. A tiny  
silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers  
from the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed  
by a giant Imperial Star Destroyer. Hundreds of deadly  
laserbolts streak from the Imperial Star Destroyer, causing  
the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate.

INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - MAIN PASSAGEWAY

An explosion rocks the ship as two robots, CY-72- and Robo - 9 (C-3PO) struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. Both robots are old and battered. CY-72 is a short, claw-armed tripod. His face is a mass of computer lights surrounding a radar eye.  
Robo - 9, on the other hand, is a tall, slender robot of  
human proportions. He has a gleaming bronze-like metallic  
surface of an Art Deco design.

Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way.

Robo - 9:  
Did you hear that? They've shut down  
the main reactor. We'll be destroyed  
for sure. This is madness!

Rebel troopers rush past the robots and take up positions in  
the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door.

Robo - 9:  
We're doomed!

The little R2 unit makes a series of electronic sounds that  
only another robot could understand.

Robo - 9:  
There'll be no escape for the Princess  
this time.

CY-72 continues making beeping sounds. Tension mounts as  
loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment  
are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship.

Robo - 9:  
What's that?

EXT. SPACECRAFT IN SPACE

The Imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade  
Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the  
underside dock of the giant Imperial starship.

INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER

The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons. Suddenly a  
tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and  
a score of fearsome armored spacesuited stormtroopers make  
their way into the smoke-filled corridor.

In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with  
laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns  
creating huge explosions. Stormtroopers scatter and duck  
behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers  
who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered  
arms and faces.

An explosion hits near the robots.

Robo - 9:  
I should have known better than to  
trust the logic of a half-sized  
thermocapsulary dehousing assister...

CY-72 counters with an angry rebuttal as the battle rages  
around the two hapless robots.

EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT WASTELAND - DAY

* * *

A death-white wasteland stretches from horizon to horizon.  
The tremendous heat of two huge twin suns settle on a lone  
figure, Kelton Skywalker, a farm boy with heroic aspirations  
who looks much younger than his eighteen years. His shaggy  
hair and baggy tunic give him the air of a simple but lovable  
lad with a prize-winning smile.

A light wind whips at him as he adjusts several valves on a  
large battered moisture vaporator which sticks out of the  
desert floor much like an oil pipe with valves. He is aided  
by a beatup tread-robot with six claw arms. The little robot  
appears to be barely functioning and moves with jerky motions.  
A bright sparkle in the morning sky catches Kelton's eye and  
he instinctively grabs a pair of electrobinoculars from his  
utility belt. He stands transfixed for a few moments studying  
the heavens, then dashed toward his dented, crudely repaired  
Landspeeder (an auto-like transport that travels a few feet  
above the ground on a magnetic-field). He motions for the  
tiny robot to follow him.

Kelton:  
Hurry up! Come with me! What are you  
waiting for?! Get in gear!

The robot scoots around in a tight circle, stops short, and  
smoke begins to pour out of every joint. Kelton throws his  
arms up in disgust. Exasperated, the young farm boy jumps  
into his Landspeeder leaving the smoldering robot to hum  
madly.

INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - MAIN HALLWAY

The awesome, seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith makes his  
way into the blinding light of the main passageway. This is  
Darth Nyth, right hand of the Emperor. His face is obscured  
by his flowing black robes and grotesque breath mask, which  
stands out next to the fascist white armored suits of the  
Imperial stormtroopers. Everyone instinctively backs away  
from the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through  
the Rebel troops. Several of the Rebel troops break and run  
in a frenzied panic.

* * *

INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER

A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in CY-72's dome.  
CY-72 makes beeping sounds.

INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER

Robo - 9 stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. CY-72 is  
nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel  
soldiers can be heard in the distance.

Robo - 9:  
CY-72! CY-72-, where are you?

A familiar clanking sound attacks Robo - 9's attention and  
he spots little CY-72 at the end of the hallway in a smoke-  
filled alcove. A beautiful young girl (about sixteen years  
old) stands in front of CY-72. Surreal and out of place,  
dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finishes adjusting  
something on CY-72's computer face, then watches as the little  
robot joins his companion.

Robo - 9:  
At last! Where have you been?

Stormtroopers can be heard battling in the distance.

Robo - 9:  
They're heading in this direction.  
What are we going to do? We'll be  
sent to the spice mine of Kessel or  
smashed into who knows what!

CY-72 scoots past his bronze friend and races down the  
subhallway. Robo - 9 chases after him.

Robo - 9  
Wait a minute, where are you going?

CY-72 responds with electronic beeps.

INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - CORRIDOR

The evil Darth Nyth stands amid the broken and twisted bodies  
of his foes. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as  
an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord.

IMPERIAL OFFICER  
The Death Moon plans are not in the  
main computer.

Nyth squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles  
in vain.

Nyth:  
Where are those transmissions you  
intercepted?

Nyth lifts the Rebel off his feet by his throat.

Nyth:  
What have you done with those plans?

REBEL OFFICER  
We intercepted no transmissions.  
Aaah... This is a consular ship.  
Were on a diplomatic mission.

Nyth:  
If this is a consular ship... where  
is the Ambassador?

The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the  
Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a  
gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp.  
Nyth tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to  
his troops.

Nyth:  
Commander, tear this ship apart until  
you've found those plans and bring  
me the Ambassador. I want her alive!

The stormtroopers scurry into the subhallways.

INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY

The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the  
stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Puffie  
Organa, a member of the Balderdash Senate. The fear in her  
eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds  
of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the  
troopers spots her.

TROOPER:  
There she is! Set for stun!

Puffie steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with  
her laser pistol. She starts to run but is felled by a  
paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body.

TROOPER:  
She'll be all right. Inform Lord  
Nyth we have a prisoner.

INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY

CY-72 stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod.  
He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light  
begins to flash. The stubby astro-robot works his way into  
the cramped four-man pod.

Robo - 9:  
Hey, you're not permitted in there.  
It's restricted. You'll be deactivated  
for sure..

CY-72 beeps something to him.

Robo - 9:  
Don't call me a mindless philosopher,  
you overweight glob of grease! Now  
come out before somebody sees you.

CY-72 whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding  
the mission he is about to perform.

Robo - 9:  
Secret mission? What plans? What are  
you talking about? I'm not getting  
in there!

CY-72 isn't happy with Robo - 9's stubbornness, and he beeps  
and twangs angrily.

A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris  
through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Robo - 9 and,  
after a flurry of electronic swearing from CY-72, the lanky  
robot jumps into the lifepod.

Robo - 9  
I'm going to regret this.

* * *

IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER

On the main viewscreen, the lifepod carrying the two terrified  
robots speeds away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft.

CHIEF PILOT:  
There goes another one.

He spots a small ship in the distance

CAPTAIN:  
Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been short-  
circuited.

* * *

INT. LIFEPOD

CY-72 and Robo - 9 look out at the receding Imperial starship.  
Stars circle as the pod rotates through the galaxy.

Robo - 9:  
That's funny, the damage doesn't  
look as bad from out here.

CY-72 beeps an assuring response.

The two robots were now on a cool new adventure to defeat the sith and restore the golden republic.


End file.
